geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kid vs Kat: Behind the Glass (Part l)
Author's note: This is my new series based on Kid vs Kat, so treat it with love! This is for fans of the series and of CreepyPastas, so get ready folks, cause this one's creepy as FUCK! Also, it's based on the film, US, so yeah it's gonna have some fucked up imagery there. With that said, let's get to the first chapter! ''"Kid vs Kat: Behind the Glass" (Part l) ''written by TheDarkCat97 January 16th, 2014, 11:00 AM Coop is now 14-years-old and his life changed a lot. Kat tries to kill Coop like always, Burt died in a car crash and Millie has asthma. Coop's in his room playing Call to Action with Dennis on his headset. He still has the childhood trauma and suffers from Posttraumatic Stress Disorder. It's almost as if he's about to loose touch of reality any moment soon. But, that wasn't the case. If it wasn't for Kat, he' still have a decent life. But, all that has gone down the crapper and caused Coop to become a nervous wreck. But, at least he has Dennis to comfort him. "Dennis, why is your character dressed like an idiot?" Coop asked jokingly. "Don't insult my style, if you please." Dennis replied. Suddenly a moment of silence interrupts them as the friends played the war game. "Coop, is your dad missing to you?" "Yeah, I miss him. Sometimes he was a jerk, but was a great father. I still can't believe that he died last year from that car accident. My family is not a family anymore. My mother died right after Millie was born. My sister has asthma and Kat traumatizes me for life. My life is all but misery Dennis. And that's what I have to deal with twenty-four-seven." "Don't think like that, man. You still have Bootsville." "That's the problem. I'm tired of this city. The people think I'm stupid, the kids treat me like garbage, and I'm always the scapegoat for everyone's misery. I mean, it's not excusable. It really isn't." Without a warning, Coop can hear Millie shouting, "Coop! Come here! Quick! The kitchen is on fire!" "WHAT?!" Coop yelped in shock, he rushes downstairs and saw the flames. "Millie, what happened?!" "No time to explain! We have to...…" ''- BOOM! -'' The kitchen explodes, and the force was so great that it throws Coop and Millie out of the house, and knocks them unconscious. 12:00 AM They wake up and see that the whole house is on fire, lighting the night in a orange glow. "Uhhh, my heead. Uh- OH MY GOD OUR HOUSE!" "Wh...wh..what about our... Oh no... Mr. Cat?! Mr. Cat?!" "It's over, Millie. The house exploded into pieces. You can't find him anywhere." Millie didn't listen as she searches through the debris, "Mr. Cat! Mr. Cat! I will find you! Don't go into the light!" "Holy shit! What happened to your house, Coop!" Dennis asked as he ran over towards his friend. While playing the game, he heard the explosion and ran out of his house as fast as he could to the Burtonburger residents to see if he's okay. "I don't know! It exploded instantly! Thank God we're still alive!" "Where's Kat?" Dennis asked quietly, not wanting to let Millie hear what they have to say to each other. Coop did the same, "Don't say this to Millie, but I think he's dead." "How did you two even survive?" "We're close to the exit and the explosion throwed us through the window. I still have cuts, bruises and burns all over my body though. But... Yeah, I'll be okay." "Now where are you going to live?" Dennis asked. Coop then gets an idea, "I know where!" 12:18 PM "This is not a good idea." Dennis said crossing his arms. "Why?" Coop asked. "Because the house isn't too big for you. Where are you going to sleep? We don't have enough beds." "We're going to sleep on the floor. Problem solved!" "My teddy bear sleeps there." Coop was taken back at this and tries not to bust out laughing, "Seriously? You have a teddy bear?" "Yyeaaahh, don't tell the kids at school or I'll be the butt of every joke." Coop then turns to Millie, who's staring out the window somberly. "As much as I hate to say it... hope Kat's okay." "Me too, Coop, me too." Later that night, at the Bootsville Museum, two men are loading a large mirror inside. "Careful, easy does it..." the two men then stops for a breather, "Whew! Well, we made it to the museum, now let's take this to the Roman exhibit." "Alright, after this, can we stop at a local burger joint? I'm starting to crave that double whopper right now." "Always thinking with your stomach... Okay, okay, we'll stop somewhere, after, we put away this mirror." The two begin to carry the mirror to the Roman exhibit and places it near the wall. "There, now everyone can see it's majesty." "Why's it covered in a old and dusty blanket? Can we just take it down and-" Just before he can pull the blanket down, the other worker interrupts him by pulling his hand away, "Don't touch that!" "Why not?" "Because, the thing's cursed!" "Cursed?" "Yeah, that's what I said. Legend has it that the ancient Romans made this mirror for Julian Cesar as a decoration for his palace. But a warlock, sent by Hades himself, cursed the mirror that whoever looks in it, would see something so frightening and so disturbed, that no man could see it without dropping dead of fright at the unnamable terrors behind the glass." "Ah c'mon, it's not that bad." The man said as he reaches for the blanket again. "No, man, get away from it! Mankind is not ready for something so depraved. God help the poor soul who looks into this nightmare sadism." "Oh, okay." The two take the mirror to the Roman exhibit and place it next to the wall. "Okay, now that this is out of the way, let's go get some burgers." "Ugh, finally!" As the two walk out, the wind from the slightly open window knocks the blanket off the mirror, waiting for someone to come across it, and expose the indescribable horrors, within. Category:Kid vs Kat Category:Horror Category:FanFiction Category:Blood and Gore Category:Part 1 Category:Drama Category:Mental Illness Category:Demon/Devil Category:Cursed Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:For The Shadow Lioness